


Limitless

by procrastinator_writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinator_writer/pseuds/procrastinator_writer
Summary: Day Two of Amechu Week: Criminals





	Limitless

It was the 1920s and everyone should be having fun. The war was over, no more threats laying over their heads, the economy was booming. Each day should have been filled with joy and each night with dancing and partying. And for the most part, this was true.

Except for two people on a very long road trip.

The car ride was long and hot. The sun was beaming down on the vehicle, making the two occupants uncomfortable in the thin clothing they were wearing. 

Yao suggested a break, sit in some shade. Alfred shook his head and kept driving. Saying something that if they sat for too long the cops would find them eventually. Yao knew he was right, he was still going to complain anyway.

They've been on the road for three days now, trying to get to the other side of the country as fast as possible. They would switch turns driving and sleeping. There was no point in trying to escape if one of them were to crash the car in exhaustion.

What these two did was no small list. From robberies to kidnappings to assaults, Alfred and Yao were no strangers to the darker side of the world. It was their way of life by now and they weren't going to change it now.

But they had to run. The last job they had was a set up. They were meant to break into a bank, take as much money as they possibly could, and get out as fast as possible. But as soon as Alfred pulled up, Yao noticed something off. The bank, which should have been closed by now, had people inside. This threw up red flags and they knew they had to leave.

It was only time before they were caught, but they figured they still had some time left.

The radio mostly played static on the empty roads but Alfred left it on anyways. Helped the static keep clear from his head. He took a drag from a cigarette, letting the smoke burn in his lungs before letting it leave.

“You know, I really don't know why you stick with me. You could have the world. You had the world,” he curiously looked over to Yao, who was watching the scenery pass by.

The man just smiled, shaking his head. “I don't care what I had, Alfred. I care about what I have now. You know why I stick with you?” 

Alfred stayed quiet, hoping Yao would continue. 

“It's the thrill of it, Alfred. Feeling the adrenaline run through my veins. The rush of it all! When we run, I feel the wind in my hair and with you next to me I feel invincible.”

Invincible. Alfred laughed at that. “Yeah, I get what you mean. Like we're able to do anything. I feel that way too.”

Yao reached over, turning off the static. “If you didn't give me everything I wanted, I would have left you back in New York. There's a reason why I'm still here. You make me feel limitless, not many can do that.”

Alfred smiled, throwing the cigarette out from the car window. “You make me feel limitless, too.”


End file.
